


【春深似海】小羊咩咩

by Sofia_xxx



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_xxx/pseuds/Sofia_xxx
Summary: 🐑 X 🐨*年龄差十岁*小明星66X编剧22*私设成山&请勿上升⚠️潜规则/有car注意避雷
Relationships: 春深似海
Kudos: 3





	【春深似海】小羊咩咩

01

如果要给人生十件后悔又无法逆转的事排个序的话，李振宁大概能列出三位数。  
宿醉、熬夜、戒烟，收养一只救不活的流浪猫，工作日加麻加辣的牛油火锅…诸如此类。

总之，别做自己掌控不了的事。

02

他含着口烟焦躁的闭眼，企图用尼古丁将宿醉那股子头疼劲儿麻痹过去。辛呛的烟屑碾碎成一缕细霭，衬得林立高楼铁质冰冷，雾里看花般浸着寒凉。  
身后的落地玻璃透出些尖锐争执声，吵嚷刺耳，活像只风烛残年的铁砂纸成精，闹得耳朵生疼。

“嚯，萎靡成这样，昨晚干嘛去了？”身旁飘来点薄荷滋味，来人倚着栏杆熟练的冲他借了个火。精致的混血容颜裹着几分凌厉美感，张口的话却不怎么好听。

“一会主演几个就来了，人要脸马要鞍，注意点别半死不活的。”

“你还管挺宽。”李振宁嗤笑，吐出个模模糊糊的烟圈，“制片又和姜导吵起来了？”

“对呗。”

啧，他起身抹了把脸，将余烬的火光碾灭。自己算是知道点内情——三月前就该敲定的剧本莫名塞了倆小流量进来，制片和导演各持己见，不退的后果就是分分钟闹个红白脸，至今也没个定数。  
烟盒抖了抖塞回衣兜，他捋着头发把自己拾掇的精神了些。只是厚玻璃反光得厉害，推门而入时没注意迎面撞上个男孩。

硌的他生疼。

扶起栽进怀里的小孩，都说头发丝软的人性子也软，面前的男孩名符其实，软软顺顺的刘海搭在眼前看不清脸，但瞧着挺乖。  
那男孩抱着瓶水后退半步，也不知道掩饰自己的目光，直勾勾盯着他胸前的工牌，“…编剧好。”

瞄了眼墙上挂钟李振宁草草点头。他舌间还残留着方才醇浓的烟草气息，辛辣呛鼻，不想冲了小朋友便径直离开。

直到事情过了很久，李振宁后知后觉复盘这件事时，才发觉他们的初遇自己真是十成十的体贴。

天杀的。

03

做编剧的第六年，储备、撰稿、社交，循环往复。浮躁娱乐圈人人都想上位，一部颇受赞誉的好戏与剧本的相辅相成导致这个圈子对于编剧人的利益诉求水涨船高。而早几年写过一些迎合市场的狗血伦理剧消磨了他博求生计所剩不多的傲气，这些年手头宽裕后总算开始放飞自我，几部剑走偏锋的异类题材获得不少伯乐青睐，还顺手赚了个金牌编剧的头衔。

晃一晃也三十而立了，不能总浮华的跟条老狗似的。他望着满厅盘靓条顺的小鲜肉们，被突如其来的感慨恶心的不行。

再次见到男孩的时候李振宁倒有些诧异，原以为是哪个部门的小助理或探班亲戚，幼齿的像未成年的小娃娃居然是他笔下未公开的三番。看着那头做完造型乌亮蓬松的小卷毛瞬间来了兴致，手中Pelikan转了转，微微点着下巴看那小孩，“他叫什么？”

“胡春杨，G社旗下新晋的小艺人，还没开始发力呢。”何昶希正核对服化，闻言扫了他一眼，“怎么，有兴趣？”

“唔…”他倒说不上来是不是兴趣，只觉着这个呆呆懵懵的小孩儿怪有意思的。娱乐圈的水深不可测，噬骨汲髓只在毫厘。可男孩眼中泛着少见的清澈单纯，送进来简直羊入虎口。

“这次赞助方指明了要他，背后的势力估计不是善茬。”何昶希见他瞧得起劲，凉凉叮嘱道，“你可注意点，别整什么潜规则出来了。”

“啧。”他皱了皱眉，“就你会说话。”

好看的人谁不喜欢，李振宁熟练的转着笔。那男孩身型纤瘦，巴掌大的清秀小脸上神似动物的湿漉漉下垂眼算是点睛之笔。圆圆梨涡笑起来，整个人都笼在一片惹人怜爱的光环中。

可惜李振宁并不怜爱他。圈子里这样的小孩一抓一大把，名利洪流太过汹涌，谁知道下一次见面还是不是在某个不知名的八卦营销号上，带着黑料曝之于众。

蚕食人心的故事，他写的太多了。

Pelikan笔身透着蓝海漩涡的晶莹，像束坠进指间的光交辗缠绵。不远处的男孩悄悄抬起头，顺着斑斓光影与他对上了视线。  
或许是自己眼中的打量意味过于直白，那双漆黑乌眸无端轻颤，随即低下头移开了目光。

还挺害羞。“啪”地一声阖上笔盖，李振宁越发的肆无忌惮，目光从对方垂下的眼睑一点点逡巡至秀挺的鼻梁，再到丰盈饱满的唇间暧昧徘徊。把小孩盯得满脸通红，直到瞧够了才转身同制片商讨行程去。

怪好玩儿的，他想。

03

白天招猫逗狗还念着没过把瘾，结果当晚就接到胡春杨经纪人的电话。小孩挺安静一人儿，经纪人却聒噪的要死，嗓门大不说隔着电话差点穿破他耳膜。  
李振宁点了支烟捺住回怼的蠢蠢欲动，对方拜托他酌情更改的几处并不是什么重要剧情。距离开拍还有段时日，临时变动不难，只是这么直接明了要求的还真没几个。

大公司就好啊，他叼着烟打开电脑。

做文字的人，在喜恶上总有那么些零零碎碎的怪癖。初稿必须手写，笔尖材质非18k不选，冰淇淋第一口得咬在左边。奇葩怪异唯独喜欢简单且纯粹的东西这一项尤为刻骨，他一目十行地浏览着文稿。  
笔下人物的关系错综复杂，作者却对自己情感上的要求几近执拗。矛盾得格格不入，但又不得不承认这的确是他这步入社会数年里最大的慰藉。

初心难改嘛，  
这年头谁还没点小心思。

不过话说回来，他确实对那个小羊儿似的男孩有些兴趣了，具体原因不予深究，下次再见的话…

就约个羊肉锅吧。

帝都十二月天寒地冻，热腾腾的食物显然是每个下班族魂牵梦萦的追求。他早两星期就对蓝岛附近的手切羊念念不忘，只是也没想到这顿火锅来得这么快。

李振宁脱了外套扣在椅背上，“你那喇叭经纪人还堵在半路，估计一时半会赶不过来了。”他顿了顿见对方没有拒绝，口气缓了些，“我先带你吃点儿。”  
对面的小孩刚卸完妆，头发还存着湿蒙蒙的雾气，软软绵绵的像只白生生的羊羔。  
似乎有些局促，但还是安静的点点头，道了声谢谢。

男孩翘起的卷毛让李振宁瞧着想笑，随口报了几个菜名便不再发话。

小羊羔肉嫩温补，软滑爽口。他自己喜欢甜辣的重口红锅，到底还是为了小朋友换成了白汤。党参黄芪熬制的乳白汤底缀着几颗红红的枸杞子，佐以腐乳韭花，鲜香垂涎。

肥厚相间的小三叉入口即化，李振宁尝了口啧啧称奇，“何昶希那家伙推荐的果然没错。这家店老板是内蒙人，羊肉都是老家空运来的，味道可鲜。”他见人半天没个动静，主动钳了块羊肉过去，“你们艺人的身材管理我知道，多少吃一点。”

“早几年我也是仗着年轻瞎埋汰，非得出了毛病才知道后悔。”

小孩闻言楞楞地抬头看他，半晌才应了一声，拾着烫好的肉慢慢咀嚼。见气氛缓和李振宁将自己的蘸碟一并递给他，“白汤寡淡了些，我这还没动过，你尝尝。”

他查过小孩的来历。干干净净的个人简介上只有姓名年龄和海外留学几个零星资料，言简意赅，一看就知道被公司保护的很好。  
然而温室的花朵被保护得再好，也禁不住外界的中伤和恶意。正所谓物极必反，这是踏上这条路无可避免的荆棘道。

看着小孩微垂的漂亮眼弧，那双澄澈的眸中还存着对光的向往与好奇，简单又纯粹，就像…很多年前的自己。

他突然有些怜爱了。

“我…”

“我能叫你哥哥吗。”小孩咽了肉，捏着蘸碟脆生生的开口，“我听他们，都叫你振宁哥…”

不叫哥哥难不成你想叫叔叔。李振宁暗暗地想，面上端着一派人模狗样，“杨杨随意，他们都是胡乱叫的。”

“不过…”

看到那张小脸倏地通红，他又忍不住说骚话了，“想叫深深也不是不可以。”弹滑的肋脊浸着香麻葱花在舌间翻滚，压下口腹之欲的五感却更加汹涌地叫嚣着不满，他撑着脸笑得玩味。

“杨杨想怎么喊，嗯？”

仿佛按下了暂停键，小孩抿着唇半晌不发话，碗沿的指节绷得肉眼可见的用力。李振宁一瞧觉着不妙，白纸一张的小孩哪里经得起这种调笑，好不容易摸上的羊蹄子，这时候被踹开可不得了。

“开玩笑的，深深不能乱喊。”他摆了摆手漫不经心的抱怨，“就像你们副导，普通话不飘准还要硬喊，森森森森不知道叨念个什么，蚂蚁森林吗。”

“噗…”

总算是把人逗乐，李振宁将清醇的碧螺一饮而尽。小孩唇峰漫着柔情的浅弧，像朵含苞的花透着汲过水的潋滟绯色，他舔了舔唇将那点小心思甩在脑后。

羊肉汤，羊肉锅。褪了膻腥的新鲜手切羊弹滑柔韧，涮至微褐就足够鲜美。李振宁边吃边聊，过会儿见人放了碗筷便瞅着时间打算结账。

“哟，李深深？”

服务生背后跟进来一高个，气宇轩昂瞧着面熟。李振宁羊毛薅得正起劲，眼看就要摸到小手给蓦地打断，他掀起眼皮不悦道，“你怎么来了？”

“店是我家投的我不能来？”狐朋狗友中属师铭泽同他最为熟稔，似乎是有趣事，上来就揽着他咬耳朵，“刚听何昶希说你勾了一小明星来吃饭…搞啥呢。”他边说边瞄了眼小孩，瞬间如鲠在喉，“操。”

“操什么操，你他吗给我注意点。”李振宁眼皮一跳，抬手就是一肘打的人呲牙咧嘴。

“你丫居然打我。”师铭泽捂着肾恨铁不成钢，“…那小明星我瞧着眼熟。”

“你瞧谁都眼熟。”

“不是。”师铭泽看起来快疯了，“上回聚宴我见过他，就坐在G社老总旁边。”末了还要信誓旦旦加一句，“骗你这火锅底我喝了。“

排场这么大吗，李振宁愣了愣。

“不是，这饭都约上了还没摸清人家的底呢？”不愧是塑料兄弟情，眼瞅他发愣还上赶着凑热闹，“兄弟悠着点，栽了我可救不了你。”

“…滚犊子。”

他气笑了，熟练的掏出烟盒磕了磕。每个人都在奉劝他注意点，听来听去都得ptsd了，“爱上哪上哪去，用不着你管。”他瞄了眼男孩清秀的小脸蛋，耐着心思把人撵走。

话题中心的人全程没作声，不知道什么时候戴上的口罩把脸遮的严严实实，看不出开心还是生气。李振宁当他顾虑，结了账把人一捞带着就出了门。

随手给小孩的经纪人发完定位，他徐徐吐了口烟，看着那缕缱白在风中倏地消散。

G社老总…照理新晋艺人底子再厚短时间也到不了这排面。何昶希说的没错，小孩背后的势力果真不是什么善茬。

他瞧了眼胡春杨的绵润的侧脸，隐约能勾勒出潜藏皮肉下愈发凌厉的棱角。审视的目光辗转游弋着，终于在看到路边娃娃机里圆滚滚的小动物时停住了脚步。  
——几十只一模一样的小肥羊塞满机箱，可怜兮兮望着来往的路人。也不知道什么材质做的，看着就弹软结实，肥润雪白的羊脸上还抹着几道翻飞的红晕。

像极了男孩害羞的样子。

叼着烟略略一扫。隔壁小年轻和女伴玩的火热，女孩儿娇滴滴的侬软声线要多甜又多甜，衬得他大男人牵着一小孩怎么看怎么奇怪。

好在男人老狗，无所畏惧。

舔过唇间细白的齿列，他大学时候游戏打得好，做什么都有些手到擒来的猖狂。几个硬币下去肥羊儿很快被钳的抖肉，不消时便捉了一只。

“还挺像。”

他把娃娃拎出来丢进男孩怀里，“送你了。”

胡春杨接住小羊儿，只身映在一片斑斓霓虹中神情明灭不定。过会儿悄悄凑近了他，那瓣花苞似的唇微微张开，似乎有什么话悬在嘴边。

乍一看相仿的身高，离得近了才发觉对方还要高上那么几分。李振宁不以为意，他自诩不是什么风流坯子，但送上门的美色也没有全然推拒的道理。  
他撤了烟，伸手捏着小孩下巴笑道，“喜欢吗？”

“……”

“不说就是喜欢咯？”他凑了过去。

04

那日之后就像被打开禽兽的开关。除了兼顾片场事宜便是吃饭睡觉逗小羊儿，瞧不见的地方小手拉一拉讨个小孩的香。隐秘的禁忌感让人肾上腺像是打了剂鸡血，快活的不得了。

其实多数时间也没太过火，只是那位姓施的喇叭经纪人防他跟防贼似的，一度让李振宁真以为自己是在潜规则。

“你自己品品，可不就是么。”何昶希痛心疾首，“真禽兽。”

李振宁懒与他解释，这几日他舒适的很，得了小情趣的滋润平日不甚打理的顺毛都抓了个利落的偏分，搭着本就姣好的五官惹得片场几个小助理频频侧目。  
手机壳的镜面屏映出背后攒聚的人群，正逢中场休息，他支着笔锥百无聊赖的照了照，顺带不动声色瞧一眼小孩在做什么。

这段时间他与胡春杨亲近了不少。小孩听话且乖，任凭他揉圆搓扁。不仅掌心软软的，唇也是软软的，就连望向他的眼神都…

他猛地一怔。

反照出的人群中，他看到了围在中央的胡春杨。男孩一如既往的漂亮，敛了平日的温润像个不苟言笑的精致人偶。额前碎发修饰的整齐，而那双远山黛似的微垂眼眸正越过人堆，死死盯着他的背影。  
不是熟悉的、绵软无措的小眼神，而是隐晦诡秘的，像某种祭出獠牙的动物，在这瞬间露出了狩猎时才有的戾色。

一股难以言喻的惊悸顺着脊柱纷窜，他如芒在背，警惕的回头寻找那双近似幽暗的双瞳。

“…？”

他的动作太大，以至于远处的男孩歪头给了他个迷惑的回应，乌黑圆亮的眼珠颤了颤，露出点青涩的懵懂。

…错觉吗，他推了推滑落鼻梁的金边若有所思。

兴许是小孩反差过于强烈，他的心底浮现出一丝恼怒与不安，但稍纵即逝。前些日子友人警告的话不断缠绕在耳侧，李振宁烦躁的扣上笔盖，还未起身腹部便涌出一阵酸涩的不适。

片场事物繁忙，人手不足的时候编剧都得跟着连轴转。错过几次饭点后他的胃终于发出不满，连带着以往未曾察觉的病症一起席卷而来。  
额角隐隐冒出些虚汗，他自嘲的咬牙，上回还和小孩叮嘱好好吃饭，结果光打自己脸了。场内尽是排布调度的喧闹，他闭眼喘了喘，摸着烟盒打算硬撑一波。

“振宁哥。”脆生生的声线自身后传来，有些小心翼翼，“你还好吗？”

想起方才的情形李振宁犹豫了一下，他思索着慢慢抬头，随即手中被塞了只圆圆的保温杯。“什么？”壁身暖烘烘的温着指尖，像一道热泉潺潺抚过。他心中一动，鬼使神差拧开了杯盖。

揭开的刹那空气中都溢满丝丝鲜甜。保温杯里面装着满满的热粥，乌鸡肉和香芹叶裹在绵滑软米中黏黏糯糯，煨得正正好。

闻着鲜香他的胃叫嚣得更厉害了，索性三两口米粥下肚，渐渐腹中都盈起些暖意。  
都说饱腹之欲最能撩动人心，李振宁喟叹一声，舒坦下来又没了正形。舌间残余的鸡汤醇郁香滑，碾磨着上颚倒品出些小家小室的恬逸自在。他捂着保温杯朝男孩明知故问，“之前没见你带过这个，专门给我的？”

“…嗯。”

胡春杨这回没有再脸红，还想说些什么就被他悄悄伸来指尖勾了勾掌心，露出些熟悉的无措，“上次吃饭你提过胃病的事…”小孩轻轻握住那只作乱的手，“最近忙，怕你吃不消。”

笔挺的西装裁剪合体，恍惚间仿佛以往惹人怜爱的的幼态都不曾出现。身材颀长的男孩眉眼流露着令人心安的沉稳，眼中还是那抹纯粹。

可能刚刚的确是自己看错了，他望着那双干净的乌眸松了口气。

05

“李编剧，您和杨杨关系好我知道。”胡春杨的经纪人终于挑了个空闲日子约他出来，面前香醇的Mocaccino漫着旖旖腾升的热气，混着些肉桂和可可的微苦。安静片刻后，经纪人才缓缓开口。

“有些事…最好点到为止。”

李振宁解了几颗领扣靠在椅背上，以一个极其放松的姿态好整以暇看着他。开门见山这种戏码太多了，如果放在剧本里，他甚至不怀疑接下来对方会拿出他的把柄或者一系列手段来威胁他。  
而现实总会比小说更精彩不是么。

施展看他的眼神很复杂，原以为会像剧本一样发生的状况却在对方的话中戛然而止，“不过您想做什么我都不会干涉，今天来只是想提醒您一下。”瓷杯中的咖啡拉花被打着转搅匀，他的口气不冷不淡，客气的像是在陈述某些事实。

“到了该负责的时候，希望您也能负责到底。”

“……”

李振宁哂了哂，“我以为你是来警告我的？”

对方给了他一个“你在逗我”的表情，喇叭音隐隐又要飙高分贝，“你当我演戏呢？都是成年人了好不好，天亮破产这种戏码我初中就不玩了。”

“哦。”

所以那句话到底什么意思。李振宁将视线从窗外繁盛的三色堇中收回。凉透的咖啡上飘着一层薄薄的淡奶油，冷却后甜腻而浑浊。

事已至此，他对胡春杨的心思昭然若揭，但如果非要给这段关系作一个定义的话…

就不是其他人口中简简单单一句潜规则能界定得了了。

他承认自己对小孩有兴趣，并且那双纯粹的眼眸中有他初心未了的沉湎。但这种兴趣，还没有因为时间挥发成想更进一步的打算。

成年人的世界，情爱早就不是头脑发热的一时兴起，它掺杂着更深更复杂的欲望纠葛和利益权衡。他对胡春杨的心思的确远远不止于表面触碰的浅尝辄止，以目前看似你情我愿的氛围里，倒更像是他单方面对小孩的“图谋不轨”。

想到这的时候他已经将人抱在了怀里，昏暗的道具间只剩下两个人不甚清晰的呼吸声，隔着薄薄门板是场务着急的吆喝，有些嘈杂。

小羊儿这段时间骨骼抽条的长，愈发的俊秀挺拔。而这些在李振宁眼里都化作了迫切需要证明的躁郁令他难以释怀，就如同精心豢养的小动物，连皮毛都泛着令人垂涎的光泽，每一个举动都将他那股子邪念滋长更甚。

“怎么个子蹿的这么快。”他埋进小孩颈间深深吸了口气，“之前还和我差不多高来着？”

男孩还是腼腆，默默攀着他的肩把唇送了过去，“那不长了…”

李振宁乐了，“说不长就不长了，拿我开心呢。”听着门外传来的几声呼喊他啧了一声，“明天收工得早了带你吃日料去，就上次提过的那店…”  
怀里的小孩听话地点点头，他笑意更深，“我瞧那地址，恰好在我家附近。”

“想去看看吗？”

三室两厅的公寓不算小，装潢是简约北欧风和几幅毕沙罗的装饰画，满桌纸稿手迹是李振宁中学时就留下的习惯。胡春杨视线掠过陈列柜里的证书和几只精巧漂亮的Duofold，试图从中看出更多的信息和端倪。

小孩颇为好奇的打量让李振宁有些意外。他们晚上的日料尚可，雪蟹丼清甜的口感层次丰富，就是配的味增略略有些咸口，不过这些都不是重点。  
他抿了口水将下巴搭在人颈侧，“杨杨喜欢这个？”

“嗯。”对方没有撇开视线，目光在那只棋盘格的钢笔上停顿了几秒，“想再多了解你一些。”

了解我吗，李振宁心底冒出些道不明的情绪。小孩看得仔细，这让他胸口如灼暖流的同时也有种被窥探的怪异感，“想知道什么可以直接问。”他亲了一下男孩软软的唇淡淡道，“我考虑考虑。”

“振宁哥…为什么选择做编剧？”

到底是小朋友，问的真不客气。李振宁挑了挑眉，“年轻的时候不大顺遂，看到条路就走了。”他神情没什么变化，语气略略有些感慨。

“现在看来穷途末路的选择好像并没有错，不然也不会一走就是六年…”

小孩近在咫尺的莹白小脸儿让他咧出一个兴致盎然的笑，“说完了，该我问你了。”

把人环得紧了些，他故意吐着气撩拨，“杨杨怎么想着要进娱乐圈？像你这样的公子哥儿，呆在圈外继承家业不是更好。”

G社的小公子，这是李振宁见过施展后了解到的。身前的人好像并不意外，只是低头应了他的话。

“因为哥哥。”

嗯？他刚将手抚上对方后颈。小孩儿看着瘦削，骨骼却坚实有力。掌心覆着肩线的皮肉一寸寸摸索，指下尽是柔韧流畅的漂亮肌理，还未深入便能料想探寻这具身体过后的食髓知味。  
不管了，他轻车熟路捕捉到那抹软唇，舌尖一点点顶进勾缠吸吮。

养熟的羊有什么用，终归还是要杀的。就像羊肉锅这么美味，摆在面前有几个能不为所动？

白玉似的耳垂吮出些艳色的红，他沿着男孩颈侧印下一个又一个吻。肌肤交融的间隙先前按捺的蠢蠢欲动终于肆意涌出，胸口激荡着热潮，甚至迫切想要得到这个男孩的回应，连带他眼中令自己留恋的纯粹一起化作口腹之欲融于血肉。

他想要他。

圈在身后的手臂勒的生疼，李振宁眼底释出些清明，估摸着小孩第一次，害羞得紧，他的手指在腰胯处缓缓揉捏，顺势补了个极尽缠绵的吻，“别怕，哥哥轻点好不好？”

这不安慰不要紧，捞着人正要带向卧室便被一阵猝不及防的凶狠力道掀上了桌，李振宁扑在全是纸稿的书桌上满头问号，来不及思考就被翻了过来。  
手腕被重重按在脸侧，“你做什么…？”他皱着眉，撑起的身子生生在半路给摁了回去，发出声闷哼。

身上的男孩咬着下唇不吭声，有些凌乱的额发半遮在眼前。隐于其间的眉眼黯沉晦涩，澄澈的乌眸剥离了平日里的稚气，露出些他琢磨不透的疯狂。  
似曾相识。  
李振宁心跳忽然停了半拍，这双眼，此刻的眼神，分明与那天不经意撞见的情形一摸一样。

操，狼崽子。

想法被验证，他像摔在案板上的鱼，被强硬的剥皮去鳞袒露软腹。温热的身体贴上冰冷桌面的那一刻他才真正慌了，质问的话被堵的紧死，偌大客厅里尽是暧昧交织的水声。

衣衫撕扯得凌乱不堪，挣扎间胸口猫眼石扣“咔”的扯落，甩在冰冷瓷砖上撞出几声令人心悸的脆响。凉稠的液体揉进那处柔软地时他瞪大了眼睛，“等等！！”踢蹬的腿卡在男孩劲瘦的腰间怎么都合不拢，身体被一点点开拓是难以言喻的惊悚，他急的满头汗，“快放开我！杨杨！胡春杨！”

“不行。”

胡春杨居高临下俯视着他，指尖传来的软腻触感过电般顺着脊背蹿上头顶。他把人按稳了，凑上去给了李振宁一个长久又浓烈的吻。

“我等哥哥好久了。”

06

现在的小孩，可太他吗会骗人了。

小腿脱力的挂在对方肩头，腰腹被用力圈住毫无章法的抽弄，“操…你他吗的…”李振宁被顶得倒抽凉气，感觉五脏六腑都要绞得穿透，压着嗓子的骂声逐渐带上了哭腔。

这和说好的不一样啊，他呜呜咽咽扒着桌沿，“你别…别…呜啊…”俨然一副被操狠了的模样。

书本被泄愤地拨到地上发出重重闷响。李振宁憋着气喘不过来，他受不了了，这他娘的哪里是只绵羊，分明就是裹在白软皮毛下的凶兽，装的幼小可怜来引诱自己一步步掉进早已设好的圈套，顽劣至极。  
他试图力挽狂澜，“杨杨，杨杨…哥哥错了，你让我缓缓…我们来日方长好不好？”细碎的吻一点点印在男孩的眉心和眼睑，再到那方饱满的唇瓣讨好的啄着。

埋入湿处的性器又沉下几分，撑得他亲也亲不动了，瘫在桌上一个劲喘气。平坦的小腹鼓起些微弧度，随着脱力的呼吸愈发明显，像个浅浅的碗，圆润色情。

他感觉胡春杨一直看着自己，他喜欢的那双乌黑瞳仁现下尤甚令他恐慌，越是挣弄两人身体便结合得越紧密。双腿压向胸口后连带着那截脆弱的腰都被推着抬高几寸，露出涨得通红的湿软小口，沾着斑驳体液淫靡得不堪入目。李振宁又羞又恼，偏过头眼不见为净，实际上尊严早跟着魂儿飞去了大洋彼岸。

如果给他一个反悔的机会，半月前那顿火锅他就该直接掐死这股该死的、自作自受的贪念。  
从始至今的种种都像个笑话，这个狼崽子，分明一开始就是冲着他去的。

李振宁咬着下唇浑浑噩噩，脑袋里把人从头到尾骂了个透，骂到最后那点不甘的气焰也给磨的散了，留下断断续续的呻吟，可怜极了。

“深深…”胡春杨像是报复他之前的调笑，凑在耳畔边唤着一点点研磨。里面很热很湿，像是充盈着的暖水的鹅绒紧紧包裹，舒爽得不想离开。

“你…你闭嘴…”李振宁听得头皮发麻，脸上燥得慌，捂住嘴不让他说话。少年的唇温软，那点热度从掌心蔓延至指尖再回流四肢百骸，就像是燃成串的火花，烫得他不得不收手。

胡春杨捉着他的手腕一点点沿掌心亲吻，爱欲纠葛下小孩的神情依然虔诚而真挚。或许是那张脸太过无辜单纯，李振宁的罪恶感急剧上升，最后纷纷化作了满腹的委屈。

他好气啊，像一头撞在棉花上的跳梁小丑，对方不痛不痒，自己反被蓬松的羊毛弹着摔了个跟斗，栽的彻彻底底。

越发激烈的撞击刺激得内里阵阵酸麻，甚至有粘腻的体液源源不断溢出，顺着臀沟坠进地毯里，而后疼痛逐渐消散，只剩下汹涌交合带来的快感。  
年长的哥哥脸上的神情旖丽又痛苦。被亲得红肿的唇微微张着，隐约还看得见里面翕动的软舌。胡春杨眼神愈发的黯，抵着深处往里面埋了埋，果不其然听见哆哆嗦嗦的求饶声，平时爱说浑话的嫣红唇瓣如今冒出的尽是奶猫般的气音，又软又糯，是往日瞧不见的稀罕模样。

“我他吗再也…再也不吃手切羊了…啊你轻点…”

到最后李振宁都不知道自己嘟囔了些什么，想起什么张口就来。混沌的思绪跟着顶撞的频率起跳纷飞，涣散前他猛然忆起那日娃娃机前的一幕。小孩乖顺着脸任他逗弄，那双眼中盛着的不是湿漉漉的怯懦，分明是近乎痴缠般的晦暗阴翳。他霎时间气不打一出来，张口咬在少年的肩上，“吗的，还老子羊肉…”

那张淡漠的脸上终于有了些表情，刺痛趋于平淡后感觉肩头的小块皮肉被人叼在嘴里忿恨的磨牙，却丝毫不疼。他的哥哥终究是不忍心伤到他。胡春杨呼吸紧了紧，把人翻过身趴在桌旁进入得更加猛烈。

“呜！”那处软肉被反复碾弄，他在绚烂至极地快感中沉沦，脚趾蜷缩着，唯一的支撑点就是顶入自己体内的性器，小腿抖的几乎站不住，不消时就给捞着抱回了桌上。

射进来的时候眼前都是模糊的，高潮的余韵让他的下身还在恋恋不舍地吸吮。对方好像没有打算出来的意思，埋首在他的胸口将两处乳肉都舔噬的发红，潜意识觉得愈发羞耻。

看他满眼颓然的模样，胡春杨有些担心，稍稍退出些问他，“去床上？”

去你吗，去床上还能活？李振宁眼前一阵眩晕脑袋一片混乱，体内的东西让他嘴上老实了不少。

“浴，浴室吧…”

室内暖气很足，蜜色肌肤上湿淋淋的浸满水光。狼崽子不管不顾的折腾弄的他腹中都仿佛有了水声，李振宁半阖着眼靠在池边骂骂咧咧，被撑开腿的时候又小声了些。

他第一次给人这么对待，全仗着身体那点还没糟蹋完的老本勉强撑住，第二次射进来的时候就懵得不行了。

顾忌在小孩面前晕过去实在太没面子，他崩溃的推胡春杨的肩，“够了没，赶紧出去我要睡觉…”  
放软的声线换来一个交缠的唇齿相依，小孩扣紧他的十指吻的认真，亲着亲着倒觉着有些享受，过会儿李振宁认命的翻了个白眼。

反正更过火的都做了，没什么好矜持的。

晕就晕吧。

07

再睁眼窗外都是昏黄的夕阳，暗沉沉打在身上有种莫名的悲怆。

对，悲怆。

床头的手机给人调成了静音，密密麻麻的工作消息中夹杂了几条准假的批阅，不用想也知道是谁干的。

腿疼，腰疼，浑身都疼，李振宁龇牙咧嘴的爬起来。肚子里怀崽儿似的饱胀感是他昏厥前最后的记忆，而之后发生什么就不在他的能力范围了，看着满身斑驳的痕迹他骂了句嘴，泄气的摔回床里。

“嘶…”

不远处桌台上放着一个保温杯，杯子的主人估摸着赶通告去了，留着张孤零零的小纸条。他咬了牙撇开视线，懊恼思索中猛然意识到一个很大的问题。

所以…

究竟是谁在潜规则？

Maybe End


End file.
